wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Slash
Jacob, better known as Jack Slash, is the leader of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Personality Manipulative, cunning, and dangerous, Jack took great pleasure in changing the world around him for the worse, treating the destruction he spread with the Slaughterhouse Nine as a game. Upon hearing that his actions would end the world he decided that he liked the idea. He had a love of theatrics, deciding to let Theo Anders live for a year to trigger and kill him when he declared that he would'' ''kill him if he had the power, simply because he liked the idea of a grand confrontation between the two. He also enjoyed the facade of the Slaughterhouse Nine as a family, with Bonesaw encouraged to keep up a cutesy child act to be the baby of the family, with Jack himself as the "daddy". He claimed that he would always research his opponents in depth before a fight, allowing him to discern details of Purity's power.Interlude 11b (Anniversary Bonus) Weaver described his fighting style thus: “He doesn’t really fight, unless he’s got his people around him and the fight’s unfair. Mostly, I was chasing him around, trying not to get killed in the process.” Scarab 25.2 Appearance Jacob is tall and slender, occasionally wearing open button-down shirts to show off his lean torso.Theo looked at the thirty-something man. He wore a dress shirt that was open to show his muscled chest and stomach, and had the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. His tight jeans were low slung, his limbs long, and his hair was longer and greasy. The man’s beard had been trimmed, but scruff was growing in around the edges, obscuring the intricate pattern that had been trimmed into the inside border of the facial hair. A knife danced around his fingers constantly, making Theo flinch every time the blade turned to point toward him and Aster. Jack Slash. - Excerpt from Interlude 11b He does not wear a costume but rather dark slacks and a light formal shirt. These are changed around frequently His outfits are changed frequently as they were constantly marked with blood stains from his murders.They were in a music room that had been arranged with seats on a series of ascending platforms, backed by windows that had exploded inward, scattering the area with glass shards. At the bottom ‘floor’, there was a podium waiting for the teacher. Jack was walking up the steps to approach a girl. I knew he was Jack because he was the only male present. He was wreathed in thin white smoke, wore a light gray t-shirt marked with blood stains and black jeans tucked into cowboy boots. A thick leather belt had a variety of knives, including a butcher’s cleaver, a stiletto and a serrated blade. - Excerpt from Prey 14.10 He has an attractive face similar to Johnny Depp's though more lengthy face and with pale blue eyes. His hair is gelled back exposing a sever widows peak.“Jack Slash.” Jack looked like someone on the attractive side of average, his dark hair cut short and styled with gel. His beard and moustache were immaculately trimmed so that each had a serrated edge, and his shirt was wrinkled, only half buttoned so his hairless upper chest showed. He had kind of a Johnny Depp look to him, though he had more of a widow’s peak, a longer face and lighter eyes. Good looking, if you looked past the fact that he was a mass murderer. He held a small kitchen knife in the photo. - Excerpt from Parasite 10.6 He has a full beard and mustache that he keeps neatly trimmed in a goatee fashion, creating a inside space around his mouth. These are furthered trimmed to give his beard sawtooth edges pointing inwards.IRC conversation archived on the Spacebatles After a long career of destruction and mayhem Jack has started to show the first signs of aging, with wrinkles forming around his eyes and grey hairs cropping up.Jack only smiled, his eyes crinkling a bit at the edges. He was getting older. It was reassuring and spooky at the same time. He’s the daddy of the group and I’m the kid and he’s getting older which makes him more daddylike. But it meant he moved slower and got tired more easily. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake, lost a fight. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 Abilities and Powers Jack's primary power is a "space warping effect, so any blades he’s holding have an edge that extends a horrendously long distance, all with the optimal force behind the swing."Parasite 10.6 What he can actually do with the balde is limited to the blade itself as he needed an actual butchers cleaver to sever limbs instead of continuing to use the dagger that he had been using until then. His power wouldn't function on Armsmaster's Nano-thorn blades, given the blade isn’t what has the disintegration effect.Haha. Funny thought. But the blade isn’t what has the disintegration effect. It’s the cloud that grows around it. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 11d] He was extremely skilled with the use of his blades using then in combat and shaving. Jack Slash has a secondary power that made him unusually hard to kill. Although some had speculated that he might, too few people survived meeting with him to be sure until the Slaughterhouse 9000 Incident. Interlude 26b Jack's secondary power grants him enhanced intuition regarding parahumans, as well as an ability to influence the emotions of anyone connected to a shard. This allows him to avoid even attacks that he doesn't see coming, identify weak points, and maneuver his companions as if they were an unconscious extension of himself.A combination of what Jaki said (Imp gets nudged away by her shard, she gets a bad feeling as she prepares to attack, and if and when she does attack her attack is off-target, or she hesitates, creating a window), intuition on Jack's part (suspicion, a hyperawareness of odd details, the movement of air in the room, 'it's too quiet', etc., happening to move to another location just as Imp strikes out), and leverage of the broadcast... Crawler wakes to initial commotion, he uses his full senses with his shard happening to kick into full gear (a la Skitter and her varying range) and/or moves across room, forcing Imp to back up from Jack, Shatterbird lashes out in a blind attack that happens to connect. On that last point, the Nine can be considered to be an to add 'unconscious' extension of Jack for all intents and purposes. To Imp, it's just a 'This feels like a bad idea, I'm going to do it anyway! Fuck, missed! Oh shit, ow! Well now I'm bleeding and, it's pretty damn serious. That must be why it felt like such a bad idea!' ---- Take note of Jack's discussion of keystones in his first appearance. He's getting help in identifying points to manipulate, and then those points are getting nudged further in the broadcast. Communication is a two-way street. - Coments by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles He instinctively avoids situations where he would be unable to avoid parahumans that he's unable to beat in a straight fight.Jack's dynamic hinges on the fact that he surrounds himself with members of the S9, which are effectively a wrecking crew vs. the unpowered, he has a great deal of clout when it comes to raw intimidation, and his power makes it so that he generally triumphs over powered individuals where possible, and instinctively avoids situations where he can't avoid the ones he can't beat. - partial comment on Reddit This makes him far more challenging to fight than his more obvious ability suggests, and has made him practically invincible for thirty years. It is suggested that this power is so subtle that he doesn't even know it exists. According to credible sources, his powers are the result of receiving a weakened version of the "broadcast" shard that allowed communication between the Entities, which grants him both his blade-projection powers and his instinctive Thinker ability.The broadcast shard. One that had been crippled, just like the shard of the female that floated before the entity now. The same shard that had managed communication between the entity and its counterpart. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 Further his long history of causing conflict and destruction led to a deep connection with his passenger. Giving him deep insight inot the motivations of capes and how to deal with them.Except it backfired. She thought of the woman in the suit, and the statement. Breadth and depth. As things tended to do, a connection drew across her mind’s eye. All of the problems at hand, the challenges, dealing with the clones, figuring out how to program them. The first batch had failed because they were too young, and the connection with the passenger had become too broad, consuming too much of their personality, leaving room for little growth as a human being. Things were missing, other things bloated or exaggerated as the passenger needed. Jack had a different kind of connection. A deep connection. He was in alignment with the particular nature of his passenger. The passengers naturally sought conflict, and Jack had fed that need from very early on, and he had sustained it for years. The line between the two was so thin as to be impossible to mark, but Jack’s personality remained his own. Altered, but not subsumed. And Bonesaw… well, she was talented. There was little doubt her passenger fed her a great amount of detail. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 History Background Jacob was a young trigger. His mentally unbalanced parents shut him inside a bomb shelter with a radio link to his father, who gaslit him by convincing him that a war was underway. He triggered upon exiting the shelter and seeing that the world was fine, and having his entire reality challenged.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles At some point during or before 1987, Jack encountered King and joined the Slaughterhouse Nine. He felt great displeasure at King's interest in grooming him as a pet project or new "Gray Boy", conspired with Harbinger to kill him, and renamed himself "Jack Slash" with the specific intention of sounding harmlessly simple and absurd. At some point after they successfully murdered King, Harbinger left the Slaughterhouse Nine due to perceived differences in their methods, and Jack took over the Slaughterhouse Nine. He was twelve at the time.I have it written down somewhere, but I had it down that they were no older than twelve, IIRC. Might have been twelve. - Wildbow on SufficientVelocity Under Jack's leadership, the Nine become synonymous with terror and death, caring nothing for political power or money. They seemed unstoppable, hitting towns throughout the United States seemingly at random and killing as many as they could before leaving. They notably avoided using bombs and more traditional methods of mass destruction, opting to kill personally using their powers. The recruitment process became a trial in which each existing member of the Nine would torture and attempt to kill recruits and survival meant being accepted as a new member. Post-Leviathan Jack and the rest of the Nine arrived in Brockton Bay in June 2011, a few weeks after Leviathan's attack, looking to recruit new members. Their candidates included Echidna, Regent, Armsmaster, Panacea, Oni Lee, and Bitch. During this time, they laid low, killing only a few civilians. After being informed of the Nine's presence by Coil, Dinah Alcott made a prophecy that if Jack Slash was not killed before he left Brockton Bay he would set into motion the end of the world. Jack tracks down Oni Lee and offers him a chance to join the Nine. When Lee refuses, the two fight, and Jack grievously injures Lee. He takes the wounded man to the Anders apartment and breaks in, dumping Lee in the bathtub and confronting Theo Anders. He tells Theo that he will kill him and Aster as soon as Purity returns home. During the subsequent conversation, Theo convinces Jack to spare them by promising that he will become a great hero and stop Jack. Purity then returns from grocery shopping and is about to attack Jack, but he tells her that her powers have been weakened by recent cloudy weather and overuse and that she has little chance of defeating him should they fight. She reluctantly allows him to leave with Oni Lee, whom he later gives to Bonesaw. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Fully informed of his role in ending the world Jack went about making it happen. Fanart Gallery 1_-_Jack_Slash.jpg|Image by Abyranss on Reddit jack_running_from_monoliths_by_liujuin-d7ye92l.jpg worm____jack_slash_by_dertodesbote-d81oo0d.jpg jack_slash_wants_you__by_respicepostte-d7lc5y7.jpg jack_slash_by_linaleez-da28jb2.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Thinker Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Villains